Refinement
by SketchGal2
Summary: FM Radio....Sorta fluffy. Part of On Notice, and the direct sequel to Love is Long-lasting Without a Expiration Date. Enjoy!


This is a sequel to **Love is Long-Lasting Without a** **Expiration Date, **and **On Notice** primarily. =D

FM radio, enjoy! (Review when you have the chance). Thank you! =D

PS: Erm…semi-sexual content in the beginning. Not worth a M rating ( Ihope) but if I need to change it please let me know. Thanks , and please enjoy –bows-

* * *

Lindsay shrieked as she collapsed on Don's bed sweating profusely with Don leaning behind her in the same sweaty state.

Correction _her _and _Don's_ bed (as Flack likes to correct her). They had been married for more than a week and she still considered where she was Don's place. It was for the most part neat, and tidy.

Not at all how she pictured it.

It was a small apartment, with the décor very cozy; a small kitchen which was built within the living room, one room and one bathroom. She developed the idea that cops lived messy, dangerous lives. Their homes were always trashed and they never knew where their next meal would come from. Although only one part of that was actually true in Flack's case.

Flack hovered over her for moment breathing into her neck deeply before settling himself by her side. He stroked her temple and the curves of her soft body while Lindsay tried regaining her harsh breath. Her eyes closed tightly as Flack pulled a cool cover over them both; which covered up Lindsay's bare chest and Flack's stomach.

"What time is it?" Lindsay mumbled, her eyes still closed. Flack kissed her cheek and jaw before his eyes flickered over to the digital clock.

"Time for more sleep" he replied smiling while kissing her roughly. Lindsay groaned before attempting to push herself up from the bed. She managed to look at the clock which resulted in her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Don!! It's 10 am!! What the hell??!!! I need to go to work..! Mac is gonna kill me!! " she shouted, trying to scramble out of the comfortable bed. Flack got up sighing as he watched his new wife roam around the room in a half-sleepy state looking for her suitcase. Most of her things were in her old apartment but she managed to gather some clothes in a two large suitcases until she and Don had time to move everything else into the apartment.

"Lin, I said not to worry" Flack said grinning, pulling Lindsay onto his lap, and gently rocking her. She squirmed a little bit but stopped once Flack began kissing her neck gently passionately and whispering soothing words. Before she knew it Don was in the kitchen starting coffee, while she showered. An hour later they took the train to the crime lab hand in hand, but Flack departing next door.

"Now be nice to the other kids," Flack joked, placing a kiss on Lindsay's forehead. She smirked before giving him a hug.

"I love you too"

Lindsay walked through the hallways briskly as she could with both hands stuffed into her lab coat. Her eyes darted from corner to corner in fear of anyone-Jess or Stella stopping her to wonder where she had been for the past couple of days. Mac barely knew, with Lindsay just giving the excuse of taking personal time off. It had been about two days before when Flack returned to work and encouraged her to do the same, dismissing any fears she had. He promised that everything would be fine, if she'd start trusting him which she promised to do. Although she didn't quite promise she wouldn't be worried.

"Hey Lindsay!" Lindsay turned slowly and saw Adam Ross running up to her holding a folder in his hands. She sighed in relief, knowing the lab tech wasn't the type to relay her secret to anyone.

"What's up Adam?" she asked smiling. He stared at her for awhile silently and then a broad smile crossed his face. Horror crossed Lindsay's.

"So that's why you've been gone! You've-"

"Adam! please don't tell anyone I've-"

"…been scuba diving!" Adam finished circling her. A puzzled look appeared on Lindsay's face as she watched him circle her.

"Yeah there's this glint in you eyes and your skin is tan. Well not really tanned, not like a leather bag or something….made of cow… Not that you look like a cow or anything! 'Cause you don't! Just y'know it's just right for someone like you... I mean it fits you…your tan. Err..not that…I mean…" Adam stopped and took a deep breath.

"You look great Lindsay. It's nice to see that you enjoyed your time off" he breathed patting her shoulder.

"Thank you Adam" she replied smiling. She resisted the urge to pat his shoulder in return, and simply gave him a smile before bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"So….if there's anything?"

"Oh no I came to just say hi and stuff. Seeya," Adam said before scurrying off down the hallway. Lindsay turned back in his retreating direction smiled, and then let out a shaky breath she had been holding in. She made her made down the hallway again, her destination trace when she passed by Hawkes.

"Hey Lindsay. Long time no see" Sheldon said smiling and reaching out to hold her hand. Lindsay looked nervously and nodded. Hawkes looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"Did you enjoy your vac-are you looking for someone?" he asked curiously once Lindsay started indiscreetly looking around in search of-

"Lindsay Monroe!!"

Uh oh.

In came Stella Bonasera from the corner, her brown curls bouncing, heels clicking with her lips pursed as if she was trying to hide a smile. Right after her came Danny Messer his face a bit flushed.

"Danny…your face is really red" Sheldon said, moving closer to him. Danny coughed and sidestepped him blushing more furiously. Sheldon merely eyed him in concern.

"He'll be fine. Lindsay get over here!" Stella said pulling Lindsay into a bear hug. Hawkes and Danny watched on smiling as Lindsay just hugged her back with little effort. Stella released her and then she felt an ominous presence behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Jessica Angell-Hawkes smirking at her before giving her a hip bump.

Sheldon moved to Jess and gave her a light peck on the lips, the cheek, the…

"Hey you do realize you two have an audience here right?" Danny quipped wanting the couple to stop what they were doing before it led to something else. Both Jess and Sheldon smiled at each other before one last peck on the lips. Lindsay, happy with the distraction, started to tiptoe away from the group until she bumped into something…actually…. _someone_. Tall …muscular…and part Irish… with a little Italian on the side (as Flack tells it).

"Linds!" Flack said happily enveloping his arms around her. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair. Jess and Stella looked at each other before nodding in approval. Danny just raised his eyebrows, and Sheldon tilted his head.

"Ack! Don I can't breathe!" Lindsay puffed using all her might to push out of his arms. He only held on tighter.

"What happened to being professional at the workplace?" Sheldon asked quietly smiling and raising an eyebrow while wrapping his arms from behind Jess. His hands lay on Jess' stomach which was protruding slightly from her blouse. She placed her hands on top of Sheldon's and smiled.

Lindsay looked on sadly-not for the couple for herself. That closeness, would she ever have with Don? Sure they were intimate…for only the first time since their marriage began a mere week ago. But since then they were intimate a lot more often than that. But it missed something. Was it the expectation of a newborn child like for Sheldon and Jess? Or the bliss of just dating to get to know each other as Stella and Danny were experiencing?

"Linds…we should tell 'em now…" Flack whispered in her ear causing her to snap out of her daze. He kept his arms wrapped around her small form. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but nonetheless a look of relief on her face. She squeezed her hand around his tightly, the rings on each of their fingers glittering lightly.

"Lindsay!" Stella gasped, whipping around as she saw small glimmers at the corner of her eyes. Danny, Sheldon and Jess looked over to see what the trouble was.

"Guys…we have a announcement to make" Flack cleared his throat, and continued on in his booming voice "Me and Lindsay….the reason why we haven't been around the last coupla days…we got married"

There was silence for more than a few moments. To Lindsay it seemed longer than a minute and longer than the longest hour before she heard squealing and saw Jess and Stella jumping up and down before her.

"Oh Lindsay why didn't you tell us?!"

"It's just like you to shut yourself off, Linds! Every time! "

"Way ta go Donnie! You finally hooked her!"

"Congrats man! It's about time you two settled down"

More happy tears were in Lindsay's eyes, as Jess put her into a light headlock and Stella put her hands together to her face looking from Flack to Lindsay smiling gleefully. Flack meanwhile was getting pounds from Danny and Sheldon.

"About time who settled down?" a gruff voice said and the group turned around. There stood Mac with a rolling suitcase in hand and his shades on. He was smiling at the group as Lindsay and Flack made their way over to them.

"Mac we hafta to tell you-"

"Congratulations on your marriage" he replied sincerely. Flack and Lindsay looked at him in shock. Mac smiled again before leaning over to give Lindsay and Flack a hug each.

"I heard you guys from the elevator…and Lindsay next time warn me the next time you decide to elope" Mac continued making his way down the hall. Flack looked down at Lindsay who was watching Mac in amazement.

"Hey Mac where ya going?!" Stella called out to him, but he only waved as he continued to walk away.

"He's probably going to Miami, you-know-who is there" Jess said smirking and Stella nodded in agreement.

"I guess we're old news now huh Babe?" Flack asked beside him.

He then laughed as Lindsay ran over to her girlfriends, and the guys went to him.

"Well I'll see ya guys tonight at Sullivan's?" asked Danny stretching.

"No sorry I can't. Jess and I were going shopping for cribs" Sheldon replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Augh Hawkes, what about you Flack?"

"Sorry I 'm spending some time with the wife" he said smartly making his way over to Lindsay growling. Lindsay looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights before scurrying off. Flack grinned at his guys before going off after her through the lab in its curves, and double doors and corridors with lab techs included.

* * *

This took me a while to write. :( -is tired-

But I hope it was enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely!

Thanks!

Also, again if I should change the rating because of the beginning (although I don't think it's all that graphic) let me know.

Thanks again!


End file.
